Three Days
by Hailey Egan Cena
Summary: AU Fiction.Mike Mizanin was busy with his career and was neglecting his wife. When she is killed on Christmas Eve, he realizes how much he loves her and regrets not telling her enough and making her doubt him. But an angel gives him a chance to relive the last three days of her life. Can Mike make her see how much he loves her before time runs out? Mike/OC.
1. Chapter 1

This is our newest story. It is based during Christmas. We hope you like this one.

Co-written by RatedrKjErIcHo.

Disclaimer: I do not own the WWE or the wrestlers in this story. I own only my ocs. This story is fiction and is to be taken that way. No Copyright Infringement Intended.

* * *

Eliana Mizanin sat in her Boston apartment waiting for her husband to get home. She had called his hotel room while he was out of town and his associate, Maryse, answered the phone. She knew he was cheating on her with Maryse and now she was going to confront him. She had all the lights off with the exception of the lighted Christmas tree that Eliana loved. She turned as she heard the key in the lock.

"Why are you sitting in the dark?" Mike Mizanin asked when he walked into the apartment and sat his bags down.

"I was waiting for you so we could talk." She said turning on a lamp near her.

"I'm tired Eliana. Can it wait until morning?"

"I called your room."

"When?"

"Last night. Maryse answered. What was she doing there?"

"She's helping me close the book deal for Mick Foley. She is my associate."

"But why would she be in your room at ten at night?"

"Eliana."

"You're cheating on me."

"No. I'm not."

She got up from the sofa. "I'm not stupid."

"I'm not cheating."

"But did you want to?" She asked looking at him. He didn't say anything. She got on her jacket and hat. "I just need some time away from you right now. I can't look at you."

She quickly left before he could say anything else. She walked out of the apartment building and down the street.

Mike stood there for a minute thinking about what just happened. Yes he had been tempted by Maryse but he stopped himself before it went anywhere. Not that Maryse hadn't' tried but he realized he couldn't do that. He quickly put on his coat and headed out. He had to find Eliana and explain.

Eliana walked down the street near the apartment building when she saw the dog of her neighbor, Mrs. Stevens. "Lola?" She said calling to the dog. "Lola!" She said as the dog ran. She followed and continued to call the dog.

Mike walked down the street and finally saw Eliana. She was getting ready to cross the street. He saw the car coming at her. "Eliana!"

She turned to where he was and before she knew it, the car was coming at her. Mike watched in horror as the car made contact with her. He rushed to her side as the car drove on.

"Eliana?" He said as he took out his phone and dialed 911.

Mike sat in the waiting room waiting on news of Eliana. She had to be okay. He couldn't lose her not like this. Not with the fight hanging over his head. He looked up as the doctor walked out.

"Is my wife okay?" He asked.

"Mr. Mizanin, let's go talk." Dr. Justin Gabriel said. They walked to a nearby exam room. "I'm sorry Mr. Mizanin. We did our best but we're out of options. I think you should say your goodbye. She isn't going to make it. I'm so sorry."

Mike couldn't believe it. He looked at the doctor. "There's nothing you can do?"

"No, I'm sorry." He replied. "I can take you to her."

Mike nodded and followed the doctor into a room where Eliana was hooked up to an IV and heart monitor. Mike took her hand.

"I'm so sorry." he said just before the heart monitor went flat. The doctor rushed in but there was nothing to be done.

"I'm sorry." Justin said to him. Mike stood there in shock. She was gone and he never had a chance to say he loved her.

Mike sighed as he walked to the apartment building and tried his key but it wouldn't open it. He didn't understand why. He looked around and saw an all night locksmith across the street. He sighed and headed to it.

"Hello?" He said walking in.

"Can I help you?" A tall man with red hair came from the back.

"Yeah. I can't get into my building."

"Of course." he said getting a key. "Now where is that key?"

"Look, it's been a long day and I'm not really in the mood."

"Here it is." he said handing him a key.

"What's this?" He said holding up the strange looking key.

"That's the key to what your heart wants."

"What are you talking about?"

"You know it's a shame a special lady like Eliana to die with a broken heart."

"What do you know about it? I don't have time for this." Mike said walking to the door.

"Three days."

"What?

"I can give you three days."

"Who are you?"

"Steven but you can call me Sheamus and I'm an angel."

"An angel right." Mike said.

"I am and I can offer you three days with Eliana."

"What?" Mike asked. He didn't understand what this guy was trying to do.

"I can let you relive the last three days of your wife's life."

"So, she won't die?"

"No, on the third day she will still meet her fate."

"Then what is the point of this? What are you trying to pull?" Mike said getting irritated.

"I'm offering you a chance most people would love. A chance to relive the last three days of a loved ones life. But there are conditions."

"I don't understand."

Sheamus sighed. "Here is the deal. You will wake up tomorrow morning and it will be three days ago. Your wife will be alive. You have three days to show her how much you love her. Three days to be with her. But on the third night at the same time on the same road, she will meet her fate."

"Why give me this if I can't change that she will die?"

"To give you a chance to show her how much you love her." Sheamus once again handed Mike the key. "There is one more thing. If you can give her a gift that will truly show how much you love her, then her life will be spared."

"I have to go." Mike said walking back to the door.

"Three days." Sheamus said as Mike walked out.

Mike sighed as he opened the door to the building with the key. He didn't know what the locksmith was trying to do but Mike wasn't falling for it. He walked into the apartment and sighed. It was so quiet. He looked at the Christmas tree that Eliana had decorated. He walked over to it and pushed it over. He hated the emptiness of the apartment.

He went into their room and laid down on the bed. He took Eliana's pillow in hand. It still smelt just like her. How could he be without her? How could he live without her? He go on knowing he'd never again get to hold her on his arms or kiss her good morning? How could he have taken her so for granted?

Please Review!


	2. Chapter 2

co-written by RatedrKjErIcHo.

* * *

Mike laid in bed, his eyes closed tightly and his arms wrapped around the warmth of the pillow. He sighed. Probably his own body heat reflected back at him. That's what he thought. Until he felt her hand on his face and her lips, so warm and full of life touching his.

He slowly opened his eyes and saw her in bed with him. "Good morning." She said to him.

He was certain that he was dreaming. That he wanted her there so much and that was why he was dreaming of her.

"Are you going to be in bed all day or did you want some breakfast?" She asked him getting up off the bed. He saw that she was fully dressed. "I went to the bakery around the corner and got us some muffins."

He ran his hand along her cheek to make sure she was really there before he leaned in and kissed her. It had all been a dream. A horrible nightmare. And she was fine.

"Mike, are you hungry?"

"What?" He asked looking at her. "Oh yeah I am."

"Great. Meet you in the kitchen." She smiled and got up.

He had to smile. It was all a bad dream. She was fine. He headed out to the kitchen and saw her putting the food on plates.

"Oh, I found this weird key by the door. Do you know what it goes to?" She asked handing him the key.

Mike picked it up and looked at. It was the key that Sheamus had given him last night. He heard three days in his head. He turned to Eliana. "I have no idea where this key came from."

"Oh okay." She smiled and finished up the breakfast. "I got the paper."

Mike quickly grabbed it and saw the date. It was three days before. "Let's get away." He said suddenly.

"What?" She asked.

"Let's get away. Go somewhere just us. We can have four days in paradise. Maybe a short trip to the Caribbean?" If the angel was right, he wanted Eliana far away from Boston.

"But I always love Christmas in Boston. Besides, John and Karrie are coming over later tonight for dinner. I figured we could cuddle in bed all day and watch movies.""I wanted to take you away though. We always spend Christmas in Boston. Let's go somewhere else."

She looked at her husband. "Mike, my sister is all I have. We have always spent Christmas together."

"Yeah but we're married and so are Karrie and John."

"Mike, we have all known each other since we were ten. You know how hard it was to lose our mom and dad on Christmas for me and Karrie." She sighed. "I need to be around family right now."

He sighed. He knew he probably couldn't convince her. He would just have to make sure she stayed away from that street on Christmas Eve. "Alright. We will stay here."

"Great." She smiled. "Now, I need to figure out what I'm making for dinner."

"I'm going to check my email real quick." She nodded and he headed off to the bedroom.

"What you trying there fella?" He heard behind him.

"I'm not letting her die." Mike said when he turned to Sheamus.

"You can't change fate, fella."

"Yes, I can."

"You can't. On Christmas Eve, she will meet her fate. I told you."

Mike looked at him. "You said if I got her a gift that proved how much I love her, she wouldn't die. I'm going to find that gift."

Sheamus sighed. "Don't focus on that gift. Focus on the time you have left with her." Mike turned and he was gone.

Eliana appeared at the door a few seconds later and Mike smiled at her before walking over and kissing her.

"Let's spend the day together. We can do all our favorite things here in Boston especially since you won't let me take you somewhere else."

"I have my yoga class."

"Can't someone else take your class? Eliana, I want us to spend time together. I want to do something special for you. What do you want? I will buy you anything you want."

She smiled. "I would like to stay curled up in bed with you all day. Maybe I could get Harley to take it. Randy won't be back till tonight. Let me give her a call." Mike nodded.

"While you do that, I'm going to go fix us a nice snack and meet you back in the bedroom." He kissed her again and walked out of the room as she grabbed the phone.

She didn't know what had gotten into her husband. This was the most attentive he had been to her in awhile. He had been so focused on his career and she was merely an afterthought to him. But this morning, it was different. He was different. Harley agreed to take her class and she walked into the kitchen.

"Did you get your class straightened out?" He asked.

"I did. Harley is going to teach it. So, shall we go back to bed?" She smiled.

"First tell me what you want for Christmas. Something you've always wanted. I want to get you a great gift this year."

"I don't need a great gift. I have you."

"All you want for Christmas is me?" He asked with his eyebrows raised. She looped her arms around his neck and leaned in to kiss him.

"You're all I've ever wanted." He smiled and kissed her this time. She smiled and took his hand and led him to the bedroom.

Afterwards as they laid there, she thought about the last few months. He had been distanced and she was certain that he might be cheating on her. But today, he was different. Today was like the first days of their marriage a over again. When they'd call in sick and spend the whole day in bed. When she knew without a doubt that he loved her. But she worried it was merely a show. That he was cheating and it being so close to Christmas, he was feeling guilty. She wanted to enjoy the time with him but the thoughts of why he was doing this plagued her.

Please Review!


	3. Chapter 3

co-written by RatedrKjErIcHo

* * *

Eliana stirred a few hours later at the feeling of Mike's lips pressed against her neck. She stretched and smiled up at him. "We better get ready for John and Karrie."

"They called. Rescheduled till tomorrow. So I've got you all to myself."

"They called or you called them and rescheduled?" she asked.

"I called them and told them that I wanted the day and night with you alone and if we could do it tomorrow."

"So, you just make this decision without talking to me."

"I thought you would be happy. I mean, we can this day just us and spend time with them tomorrow." Eliana looked at him. "I just want to be selfish with you for a little while. I'm not going to New York. Maryse is going alone."

She had to smile at that. Maryse was who she was certain he was cheating on her with. She never had proof but she suspected it. But if he was putting her ahead of work, maybe she was wrong. "Alright, you're forgiven."

He smiled and kissed her. He just wanted this day with her. He only had two more after this. He only had until midnight on Christmas Eve to give her a gift. "Let's go to Boston Harbor. We can go to the some of the islands there. Just enjoy the day you and me. I will buy you anything you want in one of the antique shops and I will take you to a romantic dinner. And then we'll come back and make love until the sun comes up. Just like we used to."

"Alright." She smiled. She got up and headed to the shower. She wanted to spend time with him and she loved Boston Harbor. But she couldn't shake that he was doing this out of guilt.

Mike smiled when she headed into the bathroom. He hoped to find the perfect gift when they were out. He had to find the perfect one and save her from dying He couldn't be without her. She was his whole life. And if he didn't have her, he didn't want to live.

He got up and headed to get dressed. He knew how much she loved antique shops and he hoped he could find her the perfect gift.

After getting dressed , they headed down to Boston Harbor. They looked around the plaza and the shops. They walked into an antique shop and looked around. He smiled when he saw her looking at a glass box with a miniature carousel inside it. She smiled as she watched the tiny figures skate to the music and the carousel go around. She sighed and headed to look at something else. He walked over and picked it up. It was the gift she wanted. And it was perfect. He quickly paid and the sales lady put it in a bag. He smiled because he just knew this was the gift and she wouldn't die at midnight on Christmas Eve.

"Don't focus on the gift fella."

He turned to see Sheamus there. "I'm not letting her die. I will do whatever I have to."

"You can't change fate. She will meet her destiny."

"No. You said I could save her with the perfect gift and I've found it."

"This gift is nice and she wants it but it's not the gift."

"Who are you talking too?" He heard behind him. He turned to see Eliana there.

"No one. Just myself."

"You feeling okay?" She asked as she put her hand on his face. He smiled and kissed her hand lovingly.

"I'm fine baby. You ready to go to dinner?"

"Yeah." She said as they headed out to the restaurant. She wondered what was in the bag he was carrying. They'd had a wonderful day so far.

They sat down in the restaurant and Mike ordered the most expensive thing on the menu along with an expensive bottle of champagne.

"This is a little much don't you think." She said to him.

"No. Nothing is too good for my baby. I want this to be a special night." Eliana smiled. "You look beautiful today."

"Thank you." She smiled. "And you look very handsome."

"Don't I always?"

"There's the cocky man I married." She smiled. "Now, what's in the bag? Is it a surprise for me?"

"Maybe. You'll have to wait and see." He said smiling at the pout on her face. "Don't pout baby."

"Maybe I can convince you to give it to me early."

"No." He said with a smile.

"Are you sure?" She said leaning in and kissing him. "Please?"

"Alright." He said handing the bag to her.

She smiled as she opened it and saw the carousel from the antique shop. "It's beautiful."

He smiled at her. "I saw you looking at it and I had to get it for you."

"I love it." She smiled and leaned in and kissed him.

"So, it's the perfect gift?"

"It's beautiful but you didn't have to get me anything like this."

"I wanted too." He said as the waiter brought their dinner. He smiled as she admired the carousel. He looked over and saw Sheamus standing by the door. He saw Sheamus shaking his head. Mike knew that meant it wasn't the gift. He vowed to himself that he'd keep looking until he found the perfect gift. The gift that would save her life.

After dinner, they went for a walk on the pier. Mike was racking his brains trying to figure out what gift would save her life. He felt her take his hand in hers.

"Are you okay? You seem a million miles away."

"I was just thinking." he smiled. "What else do you want? What else can I get you? I will get you anything. I love you and I want to show you how much. Just tell me what you want. I will buy you anything."

"I told you before. I just want you."

"But I want to get you anything you want for Christmas."

She turned to him. "Mike, I don't want anything for Christmas but you. I don't need anything. I love you." She kissed him. "Now let's head home."

They headed back to the car and then home. Mike couldn't think of anything to give her. He had to find it. He couldn't let her die. He decided he'd ask Karrie the next day. At the moment, he just wanted to spend some time with her. To cherish every second he had left.

Please Review!


	4. Chapter 4

co-written by RatedrKjErIcHo

* * *

Mike finished setting the table and plugged the tree in as Eliana finished dinner. "The tree looks amazing." She said with a smile.

"Yeah it does." He replied as he turned to her. "Dinner looks amazing. But we could have ordered in."

"No. I wanted to cook." she smiled. "Mike, sometimes simple is best."

"I know that." he said.

"And I like cooking for you."

"I love your cooking." He said as he kissed her just as there was a knock on the door. "And that would be your sister and John." He walked over to the door and opened it. "Glad you guys could come."

"Well, it's almost Christmas." Karrie smiled. "And Christmas is about family."

"Indeed it is." Eliana smiled and hugged her sister and her brother-in-law. "Let's eat."

"I brought dessert. I didn't know I you had made anything." Karrie said.

"I didn't make anything because I knew you would." Eliana smiled. "So, what did you make?"

"Peanut Butter Chocolate Cheesecake."

"Yum." Mike smiled.

"So, what did you guys do yesterday?" Karrie asked as they ate.

"We went down to the Harbor and just had a good time." Eliana smiled. "And Mike bought me the best gift."

"What?" Karrie asked.

"That beautiful carousel." She pointed to the coffee table.

"That's beautiful." Karrie smiled.

"So, what did you guys do yesterday since we cancelled on you?" Mike asked.

"Well, we did some decorating for Christmas and I did some baking and we went to the doctor."

"What did he say?" Eliana asked.

"That all systems are go for the invtro. He wants to do the procedure after Christmas." She looked at her sister. "What about you guys?"

Eliana shook her head at her and that told Karrie that she hadn't told Mike about the baby.

"We've been trying but nothing yet." Mike replied.

"Eliana, why don't we go into the kitchen and get the dessert?" Karrie said to her sister. She nodded and followed her in there. Karrie turned to her sister. "Have you not told him about the baby? I thought you were going to tell him the other day when you found out."

"I was but he's been weird the last couple of days. He's been loving and attentive and like when we were first married."

"But that's good right?"

Eliana sighed and wiped the tears that had threatened to fall. "No. It makes me think he's feeling guilty. Guilty about sleeping with Maryse. I just get this feeling that they slept together."

Mike walked to the door of the kitchen and stopped when he heard Eliana say she had the feeling that he slept with Maryse. He stayed put and listened to them.

Karrie sighed and hugged her sister. "It's going to be okay."

"This just all seems so forced. Like he keeps talking about getting me a gift. A special gift. He's just trying too hard." Eliana replied. "Guilty conscious is causing him to be this way."

Karrie walked over and hugged her sister. "You don't know that." Karrie sighed. She felt horrible for her sister. Eliana had told her she thought Mike was cheating. Karrie never thought he was. But hearing everything her sister was saying, made her think that maybe he was.

Mike sighed and headed back to the living room where John was. He knew he was trying too hard.

"Everything okay man?" John asked when Mike came back.

"I wan to get Eliana a special gift but I don't know what."

"It will come to you. I mean, you and she have been together since you were fifteen. You know her better than anyone." Mike nodded sadly. "Is there something else?"

"She thinks I'm cheating on her."

"Are you?"

"No. Maryse tried but I could never so that to her. I love her too much."

"I believe you. Maybe you guys just need the next couple of days to reconnect."

Mike didn't get a chance to say anything before the girls came back into the room. "Dessert and coffee."

"This dessert looks amazing." Mike said as they sat down.

After John and Karrie left, Mike told Eliana he would clean up the kitchen while she went and laid down.

"You're trying to hard and she knows something." He heard behind him. He turned to see Sheamus there.

"I'm trying to spend time with her before she's gone and I'm trying to find the perfect gift to keep that from happening."

"You really love her?" Mike nodded. "Then spend this time you have left proving that to her laddie. Don't waste it in search of some meaningless gift."

"But you said the gift would save her life." Mike said to him.

"And I also told you to spend the time with her proving how much you love her. Remember you have until tomorrow at midnight." Mike looked up and Sheamus was gone. He had until tomorrow at midnight. He had to figure this out.

He headed to the bedroom and saw that Eliana was already asleep. He smiled and kissed her on the cheek and got ready for bed. He had to figure something out.

The next morning, he woke up and found Eliana gone. He panicked until he heard her in the kitchen cooking. He looked at the time. It was eight o'clock and he had sixteen hours to figure something out.

He walked over to her and wrapped his arms around her waist kissing her on the back of the neck. "Something smells good."

"Your favorite." She smiled back at him.

"Great." He replied. "So, it's Christmas Eve. Do you have anything planned?"

"Not really. Why? Do you have something planned?" She asked.

"Well, I know how much you love to ice skate, so I thought I would arrange for you to have the ice to yourself."

She turned to him. "Mike, what's going on with you? The last two days you've been different."

"I just realized that I don't show you how much I love you."

"Okay. Well, let's eat." She smiled. He sat down at the table with her and watched her as she ate. Time was running out and he had to figure out a way to keep her from dying.

Please Review!


	5. Chapter 5

co-written by RatedrKjErIcHo

* * *

Eliana sat at the computer a little while later while Mike took a nap. She had some work to do about her class. The fitness center wanted her to get her schedule together so they could plan her classes. She was just figuring out the schedule when she got an email. She opened it and saw there was a file attached. She downloaded it and the pictures came up. She couldn't believe what she was seeing. There were photos of Mike and Maryse in his hotel room and they looked pretty cozy. One photo caught her attention and she pulled it up to get a closer look. She couldn't stop the tears as they started to come down when she saw this one. Maryse and Mike were kissing.

She knew now he had been cheating on her. That was why he was being so different the past two days. He was feeling guilty for cheating on her. She heard something behind her and looked at her husband. He walked over and kissed her on the cheek.

"I was hoping you would join me for a nap." He said with a smile.

"I had some things to do." She said coldly. She pulled away from him and got up and walked to the printer.

"Is something wrong?" He asked her.

"You tell me." She said as she picked up the photos from the printer. She turned to her husband.

"I don't understand." He said to her.

"Really? That's what you say." She said shoving the pictures to him. "You have been cheating on me. That's what all of this was about the last few days. Your guilty conscience."

Mike sighed. "You've got it all wrong."

"Do I?"

"Yeah, you do. I would never cheat on you. I love you. I have since we were 15."

"I used to believe that. With all my heart and soul. But they say a pictures worth a thousand words and that tells me everything I need to know." Eliana said with tears in her eyes as she grabbed her coat.

"Eliana, please." He said following her to the door.

"You're not the person I thought you were." She said opening the door and running out.

He grabbed his coat and ran after her but he lost her in the street. He sighed. He had to find her. He had to make her see he wasn't cheating on her. He started to walk. He was going to look over the city until he found her.

"Things not going like you planned?" He heard and turned to look at the figure now walking beside him.

"No." He replied. "I have to find her and explain. I don't have much time."

"Have faith. There's still time."

He turned beside him and Sheamus was gone. He sighed and quickly made his way to Karrie and John's. She had to go there. Their parents were dead and there was no where else she could go. He got to Karrie and John's brownstone and knocked on the door.

"Mike, what are you doing here?" John asked when he opened the door.

"Is Eliana here? I need to talk to her. I need to explain."

"She's not here and explain what exactly?" John asked as he let Mike in.

"Has she been here at all?" Mike asked him.

"No. She called Karrie earlier and they talked for a few minutes but that's it."

"Maryse sent her an email of a picture of us kissing. Well, she kissed me and I threw her out of my room. Eliana took it as I was cheating on her. I would never do that. I love her. She's my whole world."

"She doesn't' think so." Karrie said from the doorway that led to the kitchen. "She was very upset about it. She says she saw more than just the one picture. There were others that, granted, weren't as damaging. They still showed you and Maryse close."

"Karrie, I promise I didn't cheat on her."

"Were you tempted to?" She asked.

"Not seriously no. I want Eliana. I want a life with her, a family. And I admit that I've been a little preoccupied with work but that's only because I'm trying my best to give her everything she could ever want."

"And you're too blind to see that all she wants is you."

"Do you know where she is? I have to find her."

"She didn't tell me where she was. She only said that she was at one of her favorite places to do some thinking."

"I think I know. She either goes here or to the place we first met."

"I hope you're telling the truth." Karrie said to him. "Because if you are cheating on my sister, then it will be the last thing you do."

"Go find her and make this right." John said to him. Mike nodded and headed out. He took off and headed a few blocks away to the playground where he and Eliana had met when they were younger. He'd been hanging out with some friends near the picnic area and he'd seen her walk up with Karrie and a few of their other friends. He'd known then that he'd never love anyone else. She was sitting in the picnic area, at the table they always sat in. The one he'd carved their names in the night he'd proposed. She heard him walk up and turned to look at him, tears in her eyes before she ran her gloved hand over their names.

"I knew you'd find me." she said.

"It's pretty easy. You go here or to Karrie's. Eli...I need to explain."

"There's no need. You love her now."

"No. I don't. She tried to get me to sleep with her. I told her I wasn't interested. She tried. But I haven't loved another woman since the day we met and I never will. I love you. I'm in love with you and I have been since we were 15."

"Maybe that's changed." She said turning to him. "Just be honest with me. I saw the pictures. You both looked pretty cozy and then I saw the one of you kissing."

"Eli, I don't want anyone but you. We are meant to be. Please say you believe me and that you believe I'm not cheating on you. I never could." He sighed.

"Were you tempted to? Is that how the kiss happened?"

He sighed. "I was tempted but not seriously."

"And what does that even mean?"

"It means I compared her to you. And you win hands down. You're the sexiest woman I know and nobody could ever compare to you."

She sighed and wiped the tears. "You always know what to say don't you?"

"I mean it. Eli, I love you more than anything. I would never betray you. Please tell me you believe me. I love you."

He leaned in and kissed her. "I love you more than anything." He rested his forehead against hers.

"I believe you. But I don't want you working with that woman anymore."

"When I get back to work after the holidays, she's gone."

"Good." She smiled. "Now let's head home."

"NO!" He said loudly. "I mean you haven't let me buy you a special gift. So what can I get you?"

"You just gave it to me by not working with Maryse anymore. But how about we head home. I have a gift for you."

"You do?" She smiled and nodded. "Alright. Let's head home." He grabbed her hand and they headed toward the house. He was glad she'd believed him but he was still worried. His time with her was running out and he still hadn't found the gift that would save her life.

Please Review!


	6. Chapter 6

co-written by RatedrKjErIcHo

* * *

Mike and Eliana got home. She shivered and he looked at her. "Can you start a fire while I run to the bathroom? I really have to pee." He nodded as she headed to the bathroom.

He walked over to the fireplace and started a fire. He looked at the time and knew it was running out. He had no idea about the gift and it was getting late. He only hoped he could keep her from being on that street at midnight. He looked up at her as she came back into the room and smiled. He kissed her. "Times running out."

He looked up and saw Sheamus standing in the corner. He knew the time was running out. He had to think of something. "Eli, I love you so much. You know that right? That you're the only person I want ever."

She smiled at him. "Of course. And that's why I hope you like your gift." She said. She was about to tell him when the phone rang. "Oh shoot. Hold on just a second okay?" He went and answered the phone and Mike looked over at Stephen. "You've got 15 minutes left. You better make them count."

"Hello." Eliana said when she picked up the phone. "Oh, yeah, it's no problem. I'll go find her. Yeah bye." She hung up and looked at Mike. "That was Mrs. Graham. Sammy got out and she needs me to go find him."

"No!" he said to her. "You can't. Let her look."

"She's 90 years old." She said as she grabbed her coat.

"Then I'll go." He said getting his coat.

"Sammy won't come to you. Dogs hate you."

"No they don't."

"I'm sorry. But they do." She said. "Look stay here and be warm by the fire. I'll be right back." She said walking out.

"I have to stop her." Mike said going to the door only to find it wouldn't open. He looked at Sheamus. "I have to save her."

At that moment, the phone rang. He couldn't deal with the phone right then. He had to get the door open and go save her. The machine picked up. "Eliana, this is Dr. Johnson's office calling to confirm your appointment for Thursday. I hope the prescription for the morning sickness pills are helping and that you're taking your prenatal vitamins like I told you. You should have gotten the ultrasound picture in the mail this afternoon. I'll see you on Thursday. Merry Christmas." The machine beeped. Mike had stopped struggling with the door when he'd heard the words morning sickness. He walked over to the table and tore through the mail until he found an envelope from Dr. Johnson's office. He opened it and saw the first picture of the baby. Their baby. He smiled to himself.

"She loves you enough to give you a baby. Did you take the time to prove how much you love her?" Sheamus said. Mike whipped his head around, the realization setting in that he had to get down to the street and stop Eliana or he'd lose her and his baby. He pulled at the door knob again and the door opened. "Time's almost up." He rushed down the stairs and saw that Eliana had found the dog. She was just about to pick it up when headlights coming down the street caught his eye.

"Eliana! Look out." He said as he ran across the street and pushed her out of the way. The car hit the brakes but it was too late. The car hit Mike and he hit the windshield and rolled onto the hood and hit the ground.

"Mike, no." Eliana said as she rushed to him. "Please hold on." She said through her tears. She heard the sirens in the background.

Eliana sat in the waiting room waiting on word from the doctor. Mike had to be okay. She couldn't lose him. She looked up as the doctor came out.

"Mrs. Mizanin?"

"Yes, how is he?" She asked.

"I'm sorry. We have done everything we could. He's barely hanging on."

Eliana couldn't stop the tears. "No."

"I'm sorry. Would you like to see him to say goodbye?" Eliana nodded and followed her to the room. "I will leave you alone."

Eliana looked at Mike hooked up to the machine that was monitoring his heart. "Why did you do it? Why did you push me out of the way?" She said as she stood there. All of sudden the machine went off and the doctor rushed in.

She listened for a heartbeat. She shook her head and turned to Eliana. "I'm sorry."

"No. No. He can't be gone." She cried as she hugged his body.

Sheamus appeared behind her but remained silent as he watched the scene in front of him. He looked at the machine and smiled as he waved a hand and the machine started beeping again.

Eliana looked at it and then to Mike. "You're always beautiful." She heard from the bed.

"Mike." She said as she hugged him and cried.

Sheamus smiled one more time. "Merry Christmas." He whispered and disappeared.

"We need to examine him." The doctor said as he and the others rushed in. Eliana stepped back not understanding what had happened. "His vitals are strong. This almost never happens. Mr. Mizanin, how do you feel?"

"Like I got hit by a car." he joked.

"Well, your vitals are strong but we want to keep you here for a few days." He said walking out.

Eliana sat down by Mike. "I don't understand. You were dead."

Mike looked at Eliana. "I couldn't leave my family." Mike said. "I've got to be around to see the birth of my child." Eliana looked at him. "There was a message on the machine. You love me enough to give me a baby. I love you enough to give my life for you."

She started crying and leaned in and kissed him. "I wanted to tell you but there was never a good time."

"I know. Eli, I love you more than anything in the world and I can't wait for our child to be born. From now on, you and our child are my top priority."

She smiled and hugged him. She knew now how much he loved her. She never thought he would give his life for her but he had and now she knew her doubts were unfounded. They were starting over in a sense. And this time, they would do things better.

Please Review!


	7. Chapter 7

This is the final chapter of this story. We hope you have enjoyed. Thanks to everyone who has read, reviewed, alerted and favorited this story. You guys are awesome!

Co-written by RatedrKjErIcHo

* * *

Epilogue: one year later...

Mike smiled as he looked up at Eliana as she came into the room with their almost six month old daughter Stephenie. He took the baby from her and kissed her softly on the lips. "How are my beautiful girls today?"

"We're good." She smiled as she looked at the tree. "It looks beautiful."

"Thanks. I saved this ornament for last." He said handing her the baby's first Christmas ornament.

"It's perfect." She took the ornament and placed it on the tree and then she looked at the stocking. There were three each one had one of their names on it.

"What time do we have to be at Karrie and John's?" He asked.

"Not until tomorrow. They're going to take Johnny to John's parents. So it's just the three of us tonight."

"Good." He smiled. "As much as I love being with your sister and John and Johnny. I like it when it's me and my girls."

She smiled at him. Things had gotten so much better between them the last year. They had Stephenie and were more in love with each other. He wasn't working as much as he had been before and they were taking more time for each other.

He kissed her. "Now, lets get the camera set up and take a picture in front of the tree. Then we've got to get our little one to bed so Santa can come."

She smiled and got Stephenie ready for the picture. Mike set up the camera on the tripod and sat down by them on the fireplace bench.

"Okay, say Merry Christmas." He said as they posed. When the camera didn't go off, Mike got up and it went off in his face. "Okay once again." He said getting everything set up and he sat back down. "Now say Merry Christmas."

The picture took and he smiled over at her. "Merry Christmas baby."

"Merry Christmas." She smiled and kissed him. She kissed Stephenie and smiled. It was indeed a Merry Christmas.

Later that night after Eliana and Stephenie were in bed, Mike sat up looking out the window onto the street, onto the spot where he almost died. "You were lucky fella. You got a second chance at living. Don't waste it."

He turned to see Sheamus standing there. "Thank you. Thank you for giving me my life back."

"You and she belong together and by you being willing to give your life for hers, it proved it. Now this is your second chance at life. Don't waste it. Tell her everyday how much you love her. And show her everyday. That's the best gift in the world."

"I realize that now. And I promise you, I won't waste another minute with them."

"Good." He looked around at the room. "Merry Christmas." He said one more time before he disappeared.

Mike turned and saw him gone. He smiled as he headed into the bedroom. He wouldn't waste one single day with his girls. He would show Eliana everyday how much she meant to him. And he would never forget how precious life was.

Please Review!


End file.
